


I'll Always Be Here

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kuro tries to comfort Mahiru, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Kuro, Tsubaki is mentioned, blushing Mahiru, cute Mahiru, embarrassed Mahiru, flustered Mahiru, kuromahi fluff for our souls, my soul especially as I avoid studying for a science test, stuttering Mahiru, there's not that much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: When Mahiru wakes up from a bad nightmare, Kuro tries to comfort him as best as he can. This leads to a very flustered Mahiru and love confessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at this high quality summary that isn't high quality at all. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this! :)

It was late into the night, and the Sloth pair were both fast asleep. Mahiru slept soundly in his bed, while Kuro slept in his cat form on the pillow next to Mahiru. Mahiru's apartment was peacefully silent at this hour - the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a clock ticking quietly in another room and Mahiru's soft and even breathing.

But this peaceful silence soon ended.

Kuro sleepily opened his eyes when he felt Mahiru start to shift around in bed. Kuro sighed, closing his eyes again, trying to fall back asleep until he realized that Mahiru wasn't just turning in his sleep.

Mahiru started moving around more, when his hand suddenly reached out somehow and hit Kuro with enough force to cause the small cat to fly off the bed and land on the floor with a thump.

"Ah, Mahiru... what the hell...?" Kuro mumbled, transforming into his human form. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, but froze when he heard Mahiru's voice, sounding desperate and scared.

"Kuro... please... don't leave..."

Kuro didn't really know how to react at first. Why was Mahiru talking in his sleep?

Kuro got up slowly from the floor and looked over at Mahiru. The boy was still tossing and turning, getting tangled in the bed sheets and mumbling incoherent words. Kuro knew that Mahiru must be having a nightmare.

Kuro's protective instinct caused him to slightly panic. What should he do in this situation?

Kuro watched Mahiru who was starting to thrash around violently. Concerned, Kuro hesitantly reached out and grabbed a hold of Mahiru's arms, attempting to steady the boy so he'd stop moving around so much. Kuro didn't want Mahiru to fall off the bed and hurt himself.

"Mahiru..." Kuro spoke, and he heard his own voice shake. Kuro closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He had to stay calm and somehow make Mahiru wake up from this nightmare - panicking wouldn't help. Mahiru was the one who was always so strong and positive and tried his best to help Kuro feel better, so Kuro had to be the same for Mahiru when Mahiru needed him the most.

Mahiru was still moving around quite a bit, so Kuro climbed onto the bed, and over Mahiru. He placed his legs so that his knees were on either side of Mahiru, pressing Mahiru's legs together firmly to stop him from kicking wherever. Kuro then held onto Mahiru's wrists tightly, holding Mahiru's arms against the bed. Kuro was strong - being a vampire - and his strength allowed him to hold Mahiru still, but also still be gentle enough so as to not hurt the boy.

"Mahiru, I'm here..." Kuro said, gently shaking the teenager. Mahiru woke up with a start, his eyes now wide open. His body fell limp as he panted, looking up at Kuro who was hovering over him with a worried expression.

"Mahiru..." Kuro said cautiously. What should Kuro do now? He had no experience with people who just woke up from nightmares. He tried to think of what Mahiru would do, since that would probably be what he should do right now to comfort Mahiru. Mahiru always seemed to know exactly what to do to make Kuro feel better, and Kuro wanted to do the same for Mahiru.

Kuro moved from his position on top of Mahiru and sat down next to him, crossing his legs. "Mahiru...?" he repeated, hoping for some sort of response.

Mahiru looked up and into Kuro's red eyes. Tears began to fall from Mahiru's eyes, and his body trembled slightly.

Kuro reached out and placed one arm around Mahiru's back and one arm under his legs, picking up the teenager and bringing him closer to himself. Kuro held Mahiru closely and protectively in his lap, and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Do you want to... talk?" Kuro asked softly, unsure if he was saying the right thing. Kuro didn't look down, but he felt Mahiru shake his head.

"Okay... tell me whenever you want to... if you want to. I'm here. I'm not leaving," Kuro whispered, continuing to hug Mahiru close.

Mahiru nodded, and took a shaky breath, clinging onto Kuro as if his life depended on it. Kuro could hear the boy sniffling and crying softly. He didn't know how long the two of them sat there, but eventually Mahiru calmed down and was breathing normally again.

"I think I'm okay now," Mahiru spoke up quietly.

Kuro nodded. "Alright... uh..." Kuro paused, trying to think of what Mahiru would say in this situation. "Do you... do you want to go back to sleep or... talk?"

"I'll talk. You should know what happened," Mahiru said, after thinking a moment. He looked up at Kuro, and Kuro became aware of how close they were.

"Okay, should I move you?" Kuro asked. As much as Kuro didn't want Mahiru's warm body to leave the safety of his lap, he thought that maybe Mahiru felt uncomfortable being so close to Kuro.

But Mahiru shook his head, blushing. "I... I'll stay here. I feel safe here."

Mahiru buried his face in Kuro's chest. Kuro could practically feel the heat from Mahiru's face, and briefly wondered why the boy was so flustered. However, Kuro didn't say anything, and just waited patiently for Mahiru to start speaking.

"I had a nightmare," Mahiru began slowly. Kuro nodded again, but kept silent.

"It was scary... for me. In it, we were fighting with Tsubaki and some of his subclasses. I don't remember how... but you... got badly hurt... and... you..." at this point, Mahiru stopped speaking, and he gripped Kuro's arms tightly. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to not panic or start crying again.

Kuro carefully moved Mahiru so that Mahiru's legs were wrapped around Kuro's waist as he sat in Kuro's lap, and they were both seated on the bed, facing each other. Mahiru's blush deepened, and he tried to hide his face, but Kuro placed his hands on Mahiru's cheeks, pushing his face up so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Mahiru, I died, didn't I?" Kuro asked quietly.

Mahiru looked at Kuro for a moment, before quickly looking away again. He looked like he was about to cry again, but he managed to nod. "I'm sorry Kuro... I know it's stupid, but I-"

"Mahiru," Kuro interrupted, "it's not stupid. Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's okay, I'm here."

Mahiru glanced back up at Kuro, the worry and uncertainty still obvious in his brown eyes.

"Mahiru, please listen to me."

When Mahiru nodded and Kuro knew he had his full attention, the Servamp continued.

"I'm a vampire. I'm immortal. I'm not going to leave you ever. I'm here to protect you. So... please don't cry. I don't want to see you crying. You should be smiling, and you should be happy," Kuro said. "It was just a dream. Don't worry, I'm here, okay?"

It was endearing to Mahiru to see the vampire trying to comfort him as best as he could, even when he wasn't used to this sort of thing. Mahiru smiled weakly.

"Thank you Kuro. Thanks for helping me feel better. I appreciate it," Mahiru said sincerely. He wrapped his arms around Kuro's neck and moved closer, pressing himself right up against Kuro's body, and resting his head against Kuro's shoulder.

"Ah, Mahiru..." Kuro mumbled, his face growing warm at Mahiru's bold movements. 

"Hm?"

"You're so close... can't deal."

Mahiru jumped slightly and scrambled backwards quickly, falling out of Kuro's lap.

"S-sorry Kuro! Ah, I'm sorry! I, uh, guess we should go back to sleep!" Mahiru stammered, blushing a deep shade of red.

Kuro gave Mahiru a strange look before transforming back into his cat form and curling up in his usual spot on the pillow. Mahiru watched Kuro as he closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Kuro?"

"Hm?" Kuro opened his eyes again and looked at Mahiru with a bored expression.

"Uh... could you..." Mahiru averted his gaze from Kuro, and his eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at Kuro.

"Could I what?" Kuro asked sleepily.

"I feel a little... anxious about falling back asleep... could you... you know, turn back to your human form... and... sleep with me...? I just feel as though if I know you're right there... and close by... I'll feel better, I mean, you don't have to, I just-"

Mahiru was cut off by Kuro transforming back into his human form and taking a hold of Mahiru's hands. He pulled the boy against his body, and lay down again. Mahiru could feel his whole body heat up at the sudden contact between him and his Servamp, and he could feel his heart racing as he lay on top of Kuro, completely still. He was sure Kuro would hear how loudly his heart was beating.

"Is this fine?" Kuro asked in a monotone voice, though Mahiru thought he heard something close to nervousness in his voice as well.

When Mahiru didn't reply (Mahiru didn't think he could reply, his voice seemed to have stopped working), Kuro ignored the teenager's silence and changed the subject instead.

"Mahiru, why did that nightmare upset you so much? Why do I matter so much to you?" Kuro questioned softly.

Mahiru lifted his head up and rested his chin against Kuro's chest, looking straight into Kuro's eyes. Kuro gazed back at him, admiring how perfect Mahiru looked during this moment.

Mahiru's soft brown hair was slightly messy from sleep, his face was flushed in the most beautiful way, and his brown eyes were looking at Kuro, glazed with some sort of strong emotion that made Kuro feel something in his chest.

"How can you ask something like that? You're my partner and I care for you... and I...  I love you," Mahiru barely whispered.

His eyes widened, as though he hadn't meant to say what he said, and he hid his face in Kuro's chest again, embarrassed.

Kuro didn't say anything as he stared at the top of Mahiru's head, feeling very flustered after hearing Mahiru speak those three powerful words.

"I'm sorry..." Mahiru spoke quietly into Kuro's chest.

"...You're so troublesome I could die... why are you apologizing?" Kuro said, sighing.

He sat up, lifting Mahiru up with him, and sitting the boy down in front of him. Mahiru was still hiding his face from Kuro, which made Kuro sigh again.

"Look at me, Mahiru," Kuro ordered.

Mahiru shook his head, refusing to listen to Kuro's request.

"Dammit, I just want to see your cute face. Look up."

Slowly, Mahiru lifted his head, and Kuro felt his heart flutter at the absolutely adorable sight of Mahiru's blushing and nervous face.

"Mahiru, I love you too. So don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. Mahiru... what happened in your dream isn't real. But what's happening right now is real. And I'm here. I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe, and I'm safe. Don't worry," Kuro said, and he pulled Mahiru in close for a hug.

Kuro felt Mahiru return the embrace, and the two of them sat there in peaceful silence, comforted by the feeling of finally being so close to one another with the knowledge that they both loved each other and shared their strong feelings for one another.

"You love me Kuro?" whispered Mahiru after a while.

"I do. I love you," Kuro answered.

"For how long? When did you realize it?"

"Hm, for several months now. I never said anything because I was afraid of rejection, I guess. I couldn't ever deal with that."

"Me too," Mahiru said, "I was afraid you'd leave me or feel uncomfortable around me... and I didn't want that. It was simpler to just keep my feelings to myself."

"I could sort of tell you had a crush or something on me just a few minutes ago when I saw you blushing because we hugged," Kuro stated casually.

"W-what?! You could tell just now but you didn't say anything?!" Mahiru exclaimed, breaking their hug and frowning at Kuro.

"No, I was wondering how long it'd take you to confess."

"How could you even tell?!"

"I told you, it was from how much you were blushing right now. And you were stuttering at times too. You were kind of obvious. I'm surprised I didn't notice anything before."

"It's not like I can help the blushing and stuttering! It just... happens!"

"That's fine. I think it's cute," Kuro said calmly, his red eyes staring straight into Mahiru's brown ones.

Mahiru blushed again, and looked away. He couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face from the happy thought that Kuro actually returned his feelings.

"Hey, Mahiru, look at me for a moment?"

Mahiru looked back up at Kuro with a questioning look. He noticed that Kuro was slightly closer to him than before, and that there was a light blush on the vampire's face, making Mahiru's heart skip a beat at how pretty Kuro was.

Mahiru's mind went blank when he felt Kuro's lips meet his own, and he didn't know how to respond at first. Kuro kissed him slowly, unsure of how to kiss since he'd never kissed anyone in his life. Mahiru returned the kiss as best as he could, being inexperienced as well. They broke away after a moment, both their faces flushed and their hearts racing.

"Sorry." Kuro said quickly, moving away from Mahiru. "Sorry, was that too soon?"

Mahiru couldn't speak for a second and simply shook his head, before laughing softly. He found his voice again after a moment and said, "It's fine, Kuro."

Kuro couldn't describe their kiss well enough - it felt right, and perfect, despite the fact that both of them didn't really know what they were doing, and it left him craving for more. He reached out and pulled Mahiru in for another short kiss, before pulling the boy down so that they lay next to each other.

They faced each other, and Mahiru snuggled in closer to Kuro, breathing in his scent and wrapping his arms around Kuro's waist.

"That was my first kiss," Mahiru said once they were both settled in comfortably.

"Mine too," Kuro mumbled. His eyes were already closed, and he was close to falling back asleep.

"Hey Kuro, stay close to me, okay?" Mahiru said softly, closing his own eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you. I'm here. I'll always be by your side. Always." Kuro whispered back, and he opened his eyes again to kiss the top of Mahiru's head gently and lovingly.

So many emotions filled Mahiru's heart at once, making him tear up slightly at how content he was to have Kuro in his life. Kuro noticed this, and looked down at the boy. Mahiru realized that Kuro was watching him closely, and simply smiled.

"I'm just so happy. I love you so much Kuro." Mahiru said happily.

"I love you too, Mahiru. I really do." Kuro laced their fingers together, holding Mahiru's warm, soft hand in his own, silently reassuring the boy that he was here by his side and always would be.

The two eventually drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and loved in each other's arms, a small smile on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has taken over my life and I don't regret it.
> 
> I really hope there aren't any mistakes in this because I spent about three hours editing this over and over again.
> 
> If anyone finds any mistakes please kindly let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
